


Taking Charge

by sparkysparky



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Spoilers, what is this I don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkysparky/pseuds/sparkysparky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly just rambly nonsense. Kurt/Chase Madison hinted at. Kurt thinks with Capital Letters and likes lists. (Umm...I'm also not dealing with the Klaine breakup, so let's just pretend it happened off screen and was amicable and permanent.) This takes place in some vague future post Ep 4 or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Taking Charge  
>  **Pairing:** Kurt/Chase Madison hinted at  
>  **Rating:** PG I guess.  
>  **Warnings:** N/A  
>  **Summary:** Mostly just rambly nonsense. Kurt/Chase Madison hinted at. Kurt thinks with Capital Letters and likes lists. (Umm...I'm also not dealing with the Klaine breakup, so let's just pretend it happened off screen and was amicable and permanent.) This takes place in some vague future post Ep 4 or something.

Working at VOGUE was something Kurt had always dreamed of, but the dreams couldn't even come close to the reality. For one thing, he wasn't instantly given an office and an expense account or put In Charge of anything. He didn't sit in on meetings, and the Closet was off limits to him unless he was with Isabelle. Mostly he fetched coffee, made copies and proofread articles on why lemon is the new lime, even though everyone knows that tangerine is the new watermelon, and therefore lemon and lime are Unimportant. 

He'd had to stop himself from rewriting the article, because he wasn't, in fact, In Charge of anything. But none of that mattered, because he was working at VOGUE. And working at VOGUE was Step Number Two on the Kurt Hummel Living (Fabulously) In New York Life List (Revised Edition, September 2012). Step Number One (find Fashionable Loft) had been checked off neatly, and Step Three (World Domination) was in the works. It was a very short list, and might need some more revision between steps two and three. The List was a Work In Progress, but then so was Kurt so he thought that was okay. He was doing pretty well, after spending the summer revising The List, so a few setbacks weren't going to destroy him. 

In fact today, exactly a month after his job at VOGUE had started, he was heading into a Meeting with Isabelle and expected to get a promotion of some sort. He had all sorts of Ideas to reboot Isabelle's struggling brand, and he thought he and his boss had good enough working relationship that he could pitch a couple of them to her. She'd hired him for a reason, after all, and it was time he started to make a Name for himself. No one ever got ahead by sitting on their heels, and Kurt was tired of being a passenger in his own life. It was possible he'd just mixed a bunch of metaphors together, but the point still stood. He needed to Take Charge, and today was the perfect opportunity. 

So it was with Grand Purpose that Kurt pressed the button for his floor, and waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive. He reached forward to press again, when a soft snort caught his attention. He looked to his left, and raised a haughty eyebrow at the (incredibly hot) man standing there. "Problem?" He thought the man looked vaguely familiar, but didn't think they'd met before. 

"No. Just that the elevator's not going to get here any faster if you keep pressing the button. It's Thursday, and it's eight-thirty. That means Melissa and Joey from Advertising are in there. They always stop it between the eighth and ninth floors for fifteen minutes." 

"What? Why would they do that?" Kurt had never noticed before, but he was usually in the office by eight. He was only late this morning because he'd stopped for bagels for the meeting. 

"You really don't want to know." This was delivered with a smirk, and Kurt tried very hard not to notice that it was an Attractive Smirk. Attractive Smirks were his weakness, but he wasn't looking for distraction. It wasn't on The List. 

And even Attractive Smirk's smirk wasn't enough to distract him from the dawning horror of what it meant that Melissa and Joey stopped the elevators. "No. They don't do that. People don't do that! It's...it's _work_." That, even more than the public indecency, was what shocked Kurt. People didn't have _sex_ at the workplace! But Attractive Smirk was still smirking, and if possible looked even more amused by Kurt's refusal to believe him. 

"Sorry, New Kid. The elevator is a hub of interpersonal relationship building." Attractive Smirk leaned closer, close enough for his lips to _almost_ brush Kurt's ear. He tried to fight the full body shiver that threatened. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it." 

Before Kurt could answer, the elevator dinged and the doors opened revealing two attractive mid-20 somethings. The woman had long blond hair that was on the too-tousled side of tousled, and a glance down showed that the man had yet to fully tuck in his shirt. They both had an air of extreme satisfaction about them as they strolled into the lobby, saying a quick hello to Attractive Smirk. Kurt stared after them with wide eyes, ignoring Attractive Smirk's chuckle of amusement. 

"You coming New Kid?" Attractive Smirk asked, holding open the door. "It's never too soon to get a head start on the interpersonal office relationships." There was a wicked gleam to Attractive Smirk's eyes, making him even more attractive. How was this his life? 

"Um," Kurt swallowed, and could feel his cheeks burning. "I think I'll take the stairs." He was just glad his voice didn't get all squeaky. _That_ would be an Epic Tragedy. 

Attractive Smirk just grinned at him. "Maybe next time, New Kid. See you around." He let go of the doors and they slid shut without giving Kurt time to reconsider. 

He took a deep breath and headed to the stairs. The trudge up ten flights would do him good, even if the image of Attractive Smirk stayed in his mind for a long time. Maybe next time indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> haha what even is this i don't even know. abrupt ending is abrupt. There could be a porny follow-up at some point.


End file.
